What's so Great About Normal Anyway?
by giftofamber
Summary: Slash one shot 1st season, alternate ending for first episode. Starts after Blair accuses Cindy of being strange.


**What's so Great About Normal?**

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer—I don't own anything, yadda yadda. Slash. Alternate ending for 1st episode, Season One.

"Maybe Blair's right. Maybe I am strange," Cindy said to Mrs. Garrett. The rest of the conversation was kind of a blur. Mrs. Garrett gave her the usual talk about adolescence and being a "late bloomer—Cindy listened and said some things to make Mrs. Garrett feel like she had gotten through to her, but what Blair had said—really made sense. She wasn't interested in boys; if anything, she thought of Sue Ann in much the same way the other girls thought of Greg Hockney.

_ What's so great about Greg Hockney anyway?_ She thought to herself. He didn't have Sue Ann's love of track and field or her intelligence—Sue Ann was one of the smartest girls in school. Her heart had leapt for joy when Sue Ann had suggested she run for Harvest Queen. Maybe, just maybe, Sue Ann liked her too. _That would show Blair--winning the Harvest Queen title with Sue Ann on my arm. Ok, so things like that only happen in fantasies, but there's nothing wrong with dreaming. I WILL run for Harvest Queen; I'll show Blair that I can look like a girl too—and I know just who I'll get to help me—Sue Ann and Nancy._

"Sue Ann, you're so great at all this girl stuff; thanks for helping me," Cindy smiled as Sue Ann helped fix her hair and make-up. "Nancy, too, thanks for hemming my dress. It'll really show Blair."

"Anything to get Blair off her high horse," Nancy giggled. "Besides, if everyone's attention is on you, no one will notice if Roger and I happen to sneak off during the festivities."

"NANCY!" Sue Ann admonished, "does EVERYTHING have to be about Roger?"

"Not everything—but what's wrong with wanting some alone time with one's boyfriend?"

Sue Ann shook her head in exasperation, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do, and keep your pants zipped."

"This is the 80s, and Eastland is not Kansas. Don't worry; I'll take things slow. You don't have to worry about me. There; Cindy, lots of luck in the race; I have to go get ready; Roger's picking me up in half an hour," Nancy grinned.

"Thanks for all your help," Cindy gave Nancy a big hug before she left the room.

"I've never seen anyone so boy crazy in my entire life," Sue Ann shook her head. "I'm so glad you aren't like that. It's hard to be roommates with someone who spends all their time thinking about boys."

"Really? You think so. Sue Ann, you're the best roommate a girl could ever have," Cindy leaped up to give Sue Ann a big hug, and in a moment of amazing courage, planted a kiss squarely on Sue Ann's mouth. A look of horror came over Cindy's face as she realized what she had done, and she ran out of the room. All she knew was she couldn't bear to see the look of Sue Ann's face—_she must be horrified! I'm sure she hates me and wants to switch rooms. How could I have been so stupid?_

"Cindy, wait!" Sue Ann barely managed to get the words out of her mouth as Cindy slammed the door shut. It was just as well—she needed some time to think. Things like this just didn't happen in Kansas. Two girls would never—could never—how could that even work? What scared her the most was that she wanted it to work. When Cindy had kissed her, she'd felt something she hadn't felt with any of the boys she'd dated. _But Cindy's a girl…._Sue Ann thought as she made the determination that she was going to run after Cindy. She was confused, but Cindy was a wonderful friend, and she didn't want anything to come between them.

She knocked on the bathroom door, "Cindy, come out of there!"

"No, go away!"

"Cindy, it's Sue Ann; I just want to talk to you."

A reluctant Cindy opened the bathroom door. _If she followed me, maybe she doesn't hate me._

"Cindy, I don't know what to say," Sue Ann started.

"Blair said it just fine. I'm strange. I'll tell Mrs. Garrett that I need a new roommate, and she won't ever have to know anything," Cindy rushed through her rehearsed words.

"There's nothing wrong with being strange. And if you're strange, then I guess, so am I. I….don't want you to move out."

Cindy looked at her, shocked, tears beginning to run down her face, "Really?"

"Really," Sue Ann nodded. "I don't know much about this, but that's what school's all about—no one said learning the facts of life was going to be easy."

"Thank you," Cindy smiled.

"Now, you have to come back to our room; I have to fix your makeup if you're going to beat Blair out for Harvest Queen, " Sue Ann tenderly wiped the tears from Cindy's cheeks. She kissed Cindy gently, "we'll get through this together. What's so great about normal anyway?"


End file.
